Witches' tools
There are many tools used by witches in witchcraft to increase their energy and strength. Most of them are provided by Nature like herbs and minerals, while other are artifacts such as Grimoires. Some witches have shown an aptitude in using objects more than others. Some specialize in specific branches of magic which require particular items, while others resort to objects of the most varied depending on the circumstances. Altar and Shrines Although rarely used, altars serve to witches by providing a platform in which to readily perform their craft. They are simple shelves to lay objects on that are used for the ritual. Candles and Fire Witches commonly use candles in their spells to aid them by channeling the flames. Channeling is when a witch siphons power of an element, celestial event or even another witch. This enhances their magic as they draw energy from the flames. Fire is a strong component in witchcraft as it is one of the main offensive tool witches used against their enemies. Among others, fire has also been used to form barriers and destroy objects. Cauldron Cauldrons are objects used for witches in order to concoct spells, potions and counter-curses. Daggers Blades are used in various areas of Witchcraft, especially those requiring sacrifices or the drawing of blood. The name used to indicate magical knives is athame, especially in Wicca, where, however, are not used to cut or remove blood but only to direct energy. Daggers in Sacrificial Magic are being used to kill the victim and absorb its power. The most powerful daggers of the entire series are the silver daggers who have the power to desiccate an Original causing sleep until the blade is removed from the heart. Enchanted Objects Main article Category:Enchanted Objects Enchanted Objects are seemingly ordinary objects created by witches to carry out a specific task. This is done by binding a certain spell with particular function to the object. They can be imbued with a variety of supernatural properties that can either be used to harm or help. Enchanted objects will contain that spell from the moment it is created and only expires when it is destroyed or a witch removes the spell. Enchanted objects spelled with dangerous and dark magic, known as Kemiya, are coined dark objects. Once just type of enchantment includes Daylight rings used by vampires and Talismans used by witches. Dark Objects Dark Objects are a particular kind of enchanted objects created through an Arabian form of magic known as Kemiya to infuse them with supernatural properties. Elixirs, Potions and Tonics Potions are a liquid or mixture of herbs concocted with supernatural properties with effects similar to those obtained from spells. Unlike spells, however, the potions are difficult to prepare depending on the rarity of the ingredients and accuracy of dosages. Potions can be used to cure, such as elixirs and tonics as well as to damage, such as poisons. Grimoires Grimoires are spellbooks where a witch records all knowledge of their spells, hexes, rituals, recipes, and magical knowledge. Most known witches in the modern age archive their spells by writing them down be it in small portable notebooks or large tomes. Herbs and Stones Witches often use a variety of stones and herbs in their magic as many of them contain magical properties. Amber crystal protects a witch from evil, Vervain protects them from vampires and Wolfsbane protects them from Werewolves. The later two have the same effect but are for vampires and werewolves, respectively. They cause the victim to be weak and feverish when ingested similar to poisoning. When in contact with it, it will burn them. Sage is the most common herb used by witches and often seen integrated with their spell. Lapis Lazuli, when enchanted, will protected Vampires from sunlight. Paragon diamonds are shown to be used by witches practicing Kemiya as conduits for power. Thereby allowing them to focus and increase the potency of their spells. Magic Symbols Seals can be drawn with chalk or another dusk, sometimes with salt. They generally have a circular shape, inside which occur from time to time, signs and intersecting lines. Talismans Witches sometimes infuse personal artifacts of significance with magic that act as talismans. They are usually in the form of jewellery with varying materials such as a crystal or stone. It is used to increase their powers by incorporating external energy and help them to channel magic. When a talisman is full of magic, it can greatly increase the power of their spells and rituals. The material of a talisman may hold some signification as many consists of unique substances. Totems and Dolls Totems Totems are largely used in Representational Magic, where objects of significance (animals parts, symbolic figures etc.) are utilized as physical manifestations of a concept such as an aspect of a person's nature or intangible spells. They allow one to link the person with the will of the witch. Totems worth mentioning are the Sanguinum Knot, Willow Hoop and hanging totem built with bones and other unknown materials. Each totem has a wide range of magical and useful affects. Dolls Dolls are a specific category of totems identified as small human-like figurines with vast variations to represent a human victim for a variety of purposes. Poppet A poppet is the most general kind of doll in the shape of a person used in magic rituals specifically those cast on those to whom the poppet has been created to represent. Poppets may be made of wax, stuffed, cloth, porcelain, clay, or wood although virtually any material will do. To create a poppet a doll must first be crafted then blessed by rituals that generally require an item from the person who is the target of the spell. Once this is done the figurine can then be used to directly affect the intended individual whether that is to heal or harm. Golem The Golem is a doll made of clay. Figure Veritas The Figure Veritas is a doll made of straw resembling an Asian porcelain doll. They are crafted to take on the likeness of the victim such as having similar clothes. When bewitched with the necessary procedures and stabbed in the "heart", the doll forces the person that which it represents to reveal their darkest truths. Despite using a Figure Veritas in conjunction with a spell, there is also a Truth Spell, incantation being Figure Veritas that causes the target that it's cast upon to illicit truthful answers.Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Witchcraft